Extended Family
Because sometimes the need to PB everyone ever is too hard to resist. The Becketts Donna Beckett, no-nonsense, very kind, always tired mom of Cody. The Blakelys Penelope Blakely, cunning, nasty piece of work, cougar, and mother of Levi and the twins, Thomas and Josephine. Jonathan Blakely, spoiled rich boy, slightly unintelligent father of Levi and the twins, Thomas and Josephine. Currently deceased in a few verses. Josephine and Thomas Blakely, horrid, awful twins, siblings of Levi. The Botticellis Raymond Botticelli, goes by Ray, eccentric father of Eddie and Vince. Anita Botticelli, much adored mother of Eddie and Vince. The Campbells Jaclyn Campbell, the soft spoken and incredibly artistic violinist mother of Milynn and Arsenio. Benjamin Campbell, the gruff and tough, protective, nerdy as hell dad of Milynn and Arsenio. Arsenio (hates his name, demands people call him Joshua) Campbell, totally dorky little brother and admirer of Milynn. The Coopers ??? The Fords ??? The Kelsons Christopher Kelson, whose badass dad mustache is both manly and intimidating, father to Carmichael. Cindy Kelson, who was a total MILF back when her son was in high school, mother to Carmichael. The Letowskis Deborah Letowski, alcoholic matriarch of the entire Letowski clan, massively judgmental, mother of Ryan, Lee, Eli, Bemis, Burnell, Lloyd, Carrie, Patt, and Pooks. Edward Finch, deadbeat dad and computer programmer, father to Ryan and Lee. Harry, currently spending an undisclosed amount of time in prison for multiple crimes involving the words 'assault', father to Eli and Carrie. Ben, quite possibly the only man to father one of the Letowski kids who still actually talks to them, father of Bemis. Lloyd Letowski, oldest of the Letowski boys, owns an auto repair shop in Louisville and makes some mean moonshine, works with Eli. Carrie, Patt, and Patricia "Pooks" Letowski, half-sisters to Ryan, Lee, Bemis, and Eli, except Carrie, who has the same dad as Eli. The Murphys Samuel Murphy, off-center, deadbeat dad of Dakota and Carolina. Kate Murphy, absent-minded and a little helpless but hardworking mother of Dakota and Carolina. Carolina Murphy, stubborn as hell and trouble-making little sister of Dakota. The Paulsens Jim Paulsen, had kids late in life cause having them young is too mainstream, father of Guy and Arienette. Moira Paulsen, reformed hippie, still a vegan, mother of Guy and Arienette. Arienette Paulsen, occassional babysitter and over-feeder of Watson, sister to Guy. The Rhapsodys Pamela Rhapsody, loud, squawking, sneakily manipulative mother of Bo. Freddie Mercury, Bo's... dad? Well, that's what Pamela says. The Robertsons Loretta Robertson, stay at home mom, not quite as flashy as her husband, Calvin. Tamara, Leslie, and Dominique Robertson, Calvin's daughters, the oldest of which is in college, the middle harboring a crush on a certain software engineer that works for her dad, and the youngest of who likes to whip her hair back and forth. The Wellmores Goodwin Wellmore, who is 50% human and 50% pure plasmic space energy, is dad to Val. Madge Wellmore, who is 50% human and 50% fake posh British accents, is mom to Val.